


bro i don't even LIKE babies

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Nico has all this extra love that he doesn't know what to do with.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	bro i don't even LIKE babies

**Author's Note:**

> folks! what am i doing here  
> ok uhhh i watched the uhh newest episode of this is us with my parents and it was just. an episode FULL of babies and. yall i do not care for babies but i got to thinking about will solace holding a baby and you know what?? thats what he deserves  
> anyway now that these notes are longer than the actual fic. enjoy!

The feelings started sometime after Nico and Will moved in together. It was love, and Nico already knew that, but it was a kind of love that constantly felt like it was building up and ready to burst out of him at any moment. He just hadn’t found the right moment.

He thought he was close to figuring it out when he and Will went to visit Percy and Annabeth and their new baby boy. Watching the way that Will held little baby Freddy in his arms, smiling down at him and whispering little secrets, Nico thought he had finally found a place for all his love to go.

But then they had to go home, leave little Freddy in the caring hands of his parents, and suddenly all that love that Nico had felt building up drained away. He felt...a little bit hollowed out inside.

When the two returned to their own tiny New York apartment that night, Nico followed Will into their bed and pressed him into the mattress, whispering words against his boyfriend’s lips that hadn’t even really crossed his mind yet. “Let’s have a baby.” 

Will’s hands squeezed Nico’s from where they were being held on either side of his head. He smiled that same smile that had made Nico start to fall in love with him when they were only fifteen. “I think we’re missing some very important equipment for making a baby.” 

Nico pulled one hand free just to slip it beneath Will’s t-shirt and pinched the skin above his hip. “I said  _ have _ a baby, not  _ make _ one.”

Will reached up, his fingers brushing against Nico’s cheek and sliding into his hair. “Those two did make a really cute baby, huh.” 

“They did,” Nico agreed, “but that’s not what I meant.” 

“Oh?”

“I think you’d make a great dad.” 

Will drew him into a kiss, and when he pulled away, he kept their foreheads pressed together even as his eyes slid shut. “Okay,” he whispered. “We can have a baby. On one condition.” 

“Hm?” 

Will’s eyes fluttered open, and the smile he aimed at Nico could make a weaker man go blind. “You have to marry me first.” 

Nico didn’t have to think before he answered, “Deal.” 

For almost two years, Nico continued to carry all that extra love around inside of him, until the day he finally stood in a hospital room with his husband and their new baby daughter. She was so tiny that Will could almost hold her in just one hand while she watched in fascination as the fluorescent lights reflected off of Will’s wedding band. 

This time, when Will started whispering secrets, Nico was close enough to hear the promises he made, that their daughter would feel more love from her parents than she would know what to do with, and that she’d never have to know what it would be like to grow up without a father like he had.

Nico felt the love burst out of him, finally finding exactly where it was meant to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> uhhh yall should Not be expecting 2 fics in 1 day from me like. Ever again lmao idk whats happening to me rn


End file.
